Honestly, write me a list
by Naley87GG
Summary: Based on the song Honestly, write me a list. It shows naley struggling in marrage. This is my first one shot!


Hi everyone, I haven't posted a story in awhile. But this is one of my one shots I wrote along time ago, and forgot to post it. So here it is.

Naley  
One shot called "Honesty Write me a list"

Nathan and Haley have been married for about seven years and they have two children and they are starting to have problems. This is based on the song called "Honesty Write me a list" by Rodney Atkins.

Haley Scott was driving home from work thinking about her marriage, which is something she has been doing for the past week. Pulling in the drive, she notices that her husband is home from work.

Opening the front door, she sees Nathan on the phone talking to someone.

He sees her and ends his phone call with whom ever he was talking to.

"Hi, Hunny' he says. "How was work?"

She looks at him but before she can say anything she starts to cry.

"Hales, whats wrong? Did something go wrong at work?" He says when he notices the tears on her face.

"Nate, we need to talk" she said in one quick breath.

Right then and there, he knew something was wrong and it wasn't about work.

"I don't like where our marriage is heading." She told him. "I feel like were drifting apart and i don't like that feeling."

**He said "just think it over  
Write me a list  
So we can figure out what we both deserve"**

Nathan thought their was only one way to handle this, "just think it over. Write me a list, so we can figure out what we both deserve"

**She hardly could believe it  
Their love could come to this  
Dividing and deciding his and hers**

This was unbelievable, she never thought those seven years ago. They would be in this position dividing and deciding 'his' and 'hers'. She thought their love could conquer anything thrown their way.

**But she grab a paper napkin asked the waitress for a pen  
One by one she wrote down what she wanted most from him**

Honesty, sincerity  
Tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us

Kisses each mornin'  
I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was  
When you were in love with me

In just a short couple minutes she had a list written.  
Inside the napkin these words were written.

Honesty, sincerity  
Tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us

Kisses each morning  
I love you's at night  
Just like it used to be  
The way life was  
When you were in love with me

She placed it in his hand and said, "You know this isn't easy for me"

**She reached across the table  
And placed it in his hand**

And said, "You know this isn't easy for me"  
As he thought about the new car, the house and land  
And wonder what that bottom line would be  
And a thousand other things that she want him to leave behind  
But he never dream he would open up and find

Honesty, sincerity  
Tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us

Kisses each morning  
I love you's at night

Just like it used to be  
The way life was  
When you were in love with me

Nathan was bewilder, he thought she would want the house, that brand new car they bought but instead he found these words:

Honesty, sincerity  
Tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us

Kisses each morning  
I love you's at night

Just like it used to be  
The way life was  
When you were in love with me

**Well he thought back the tears as he looked into her eyes  
And said "I don't know where to start"  
And she said, "Everything on that list in your hands  
Is somewhere in your heart"**

Honesty, sincerity  
Tenderness and trust  
A little less time for the rest of the world  
And more for the two of us

Kisses each morning  
I love you's at night

Just like it used to be  
The way life was  
When you were in love with me

He couldn't help the tears that were starting to show on his handsome face.  
He looked at her, she looks as if she was going to cry again. He wished that he had been around more than he has. Work has been so hard on him.

He said to her, "I don't know where to start"

And she said, "Everything on that list in your hands, is somewhere in your heart"  
With that he got up and pulled her to him.  
He said, "Baby, I have loved you since the first day I met you. In that tutoring room when you turned me down."

She looked at him, "You mean you still love me? Cause I haven't felt like you do in a couple of years. You hardly ever tell me you love me anymore."

"Well, from now on you better get used to me telling you I love you. Cause I do!" He said. He could tell that she was smiling, and the tears had stopped.

With that he leaned his mouth closer to hers and said, "I love you, Baby" and kissed her with everything in him.

When they pulled back, she said to him, "I love you too and it's a good thing we worked this out. So I can tell you, I'm Pregnant"

He picked her up and carried her to their room, all you could hear is the sounds of laughter and moans coming from their bedroom.

Thanks for ready! I hope you liked it!  
3 nicole


End file.
